Drinks, Jealousy and Revelations
by SalvatoreSimmer
Summary: Sherlock has been struggling with his thoughts so he get's drunk, he's human after all. He goes to a club, he revels something he didn't want anyone to know . . . but a certain someone saw and heard everything . . .


**Hey guys, so a few things: **

**First thing, this is a MaleXMale story. If you don't like that then please click the back arrow, please don't hate me as those comments will be ignored as you had ignored this warning. **

**Secondly, I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters associated with it . . . unfortunately :( **

**Thirdly, Enjoy! :D **

* * *

I can't believe that Mrs Hudson took my skull away. Now what was I going to talk to about John? My thoughts were beginning to annoy me; they were all centering around one thing, one person – John Watson. With a heavy sigh I hauled myself out of my seat and crossed the room, grabbing my coat before throwing myself down the stairs and out of the door. I began walking, no destination in mind, I just needed to walk, to try and clear my head.

After a while I began to realise where I was walking to. I saw the familiar sign and I sighed. Maybe it's what I need, I thought as I kept moving forward. I saw the queue of people waiting to get in and walked past them, straight to the bouncers at the door. I hadn't been here since I was at university but it all felt familiar to me.

"Sherlock Holmes?" on of the bouncers asked and I nodded. "Well I'll be damned" he chuckled. "It's been a long time Sherlock. We'd all thought you'd found something better"

"I grew out of clubs but I just felt like coming back tonight" I replied.

"Well it's good to see you, you're looking good" he winked then stepped back. "Go on, enjoy yourself" I nodded my thanks and moved past him into the club.

It was loud and crowded with bodies, all moving and swaying to the music. I smiled slightly. I remember the club. I'd spent so many nights here years ago dancing, drinking and exploring my sexuality, once I had found I was more interested in males. I'd been denying myself over the years, sexually, not on purpose but because the cases were always more important, taking up most of my time and energy but walking through the club towards the bar I realised that I needed release. Especially now that John was in my life.

I was attracted to John the moment I saw him in St Bart's. It was a moment of weakness that had caused me to offer him the spare room in the flat. I found myself gravitating towards him, always having him quite close when walking, sitting or working on a case. I found that, unlike most other people, I had time for John; his lack of processing speed when working or lack of perceptiveness didn't infuriate me like it did with everyone else. I found him witty and very much enjoyed his company, more than I had anyone else over the years. I also liked that he put up with my weird habits, the violin, my experiments, even my constant moving. It made me wonder why though. Most people would find me irritating, annoying, rude, pompous, obnoxious, the list went on, they were unable to stand being around me but not John. I seemed to annoy him a little but no more than any other normal person would annoy him and that confused me, how could he stand me?

I'd made it to the bar and ordered a drink, the bartender giving me a suggestive smile as he served me. I sipped away slowly at my drink, trying to send the bartender hints that I just wasn't interested. He was either not noticing them or ignoring them. Finally I snapped at him.

"Look" I said coldly. "I'm not interested. I like someone else. All I want is to drink. Alright" he took a slight step back and nodded before heading down the bar. I sighed.

I knew I needed to release all my pent up tension but no one was appealing to me. I would look at someone and compare them to John, no one attracting me enough to pursue anything with them. It was frustrating me. I spent the rest of the night sitting in a lonely corner of the bar slowly drinking until I became numb before deciding to leave and head home.

I made it home eventually and practically crawled up the stairs to my room, pulling myself to my bed, not even bothering to remove my clothes before falling to sleep.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the dull, throbbing headache I had. The second thing I noticed was that my covers had been pulled over me. The third and probably more disturbing thing was that I was naked under the covers. I bolted upright. I looked around my room and saw my pyjamas and my dressing gown sitting, neatly folded, on the chair beside my bed. I quickly put them on and made my way down the stairs. I found John up, still in his pyjamas, and in the kitchen making tea.

"Do you want one?" he asked turning to face me. I nodded, I tried to speak but my mouth was dry. I sat down in my chair and I noticed my coat hanging from its hook behind the door. Either Mrs Hudson or John undressed me I thought. John walked over and handed me my cup and a couple of painkillers. I looked at him confused. He just smiled and sat down in his seat. I took a gulp of my tea and felt slightly better, John had put in a couple of extra sugars and I appreciated it. We were both quiet for a while before John spoke.

"You know. I went to this club I used to go to last night. I saw this one guy, sitting all by himself. The bartender was coming on to him but he wasn't interested and he tried to tell them that but they wouldn't listen. The guy finally turned round and told him he wasn't interested, that he liked someone else. He then proceeded to sit at the corner of the bar and drink alone all night; he looked so sad the whole time he was there"

I gulped, he'd been there? No, it was coincidence, that's all.

"Was that story going anywhere?" I asked quietly, my voice was rough. He smiled.

"The guy was you, Sherlock" I didn't say anything. "So, who do you like?"

"I only said that to get him to back off" He looked at me skeptically I just ignored him and took another drink of my tea.

"So you're not interested in anyone?"

"No, John. I'm not" he was quite for another little while.

"Are you gay?"

"Are you?" I countered. He chuckled.

"Should have seen that coming, I'm more bi-sexual than gay. So what about you?"

"Yes" I replied. We lapsed into silence again. "Did you . . . put me to bed, last night?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I did" he smiled. "I got home a little after you. I checked on you to make sure you hadn't hurt yourself"

"I was . . . naked"

"Sherlock, I'm a doctor. It's not like I haven't seen male anatomy before" he laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't look" I groaned and he laughed harder.

"I'm going to have a shower" I said before moving out of the room as fast as I could.

Once I was in the shower, the water as hot as I could stand it, I began to relax slightly. I began thinking over what John had said. Maybe I did have a chance with him after all. Well, at least a better chance than I thought I had. I smiled at the thought. I finished my shower then wrapped a towel around my waist before walking out the bathroom . . . and right into John. I wobbled, losing my balance. His arms shot out, one around my waist pulling me to him and the other to my arm steadying me. When I recovered I noticed him staring at me, a slow smile spreading across his face. He leaned in and my breath hitched.

"Happy to see me?" he whispered in my ear before releasing me completely and walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I stood there, frozen to the spot, my brain slowly beginning to work again when I thought over what he had said. I looked down and understood. I groaned loudly as I walked back to my room and collapsing on the bed.

I was sitting in the lounge tapping away at my laptop. I'd stayed in my room until John had shouted that he was going out. I decided that I'd work on some of the less interesting cases that Lestrade had asked me to look at. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I didn't hear John come back.

"Dinner, Sherlock?" he asked. I looked up but didn't answer. "Are you hungry?" I blinked and realised I was, I nodded. "Right, well there's nothing in the kitchen so we either get takeout or eat out" he paused waiting for me to give him an indication, when I gave none he grabbed my coat and threw it at me. "Come on. We're going to Angelo's"

Dinner, for me, was awkward. Angelo gave us a small booth and John ended up sitting very close to me. The whole meal I was aware of him, every tiny movement. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. A couple of times his knee would nudge mine or his hand would brush my arm. I didn't feel like eating much but he made sure I did, practically one step away from feeding me himself.

After we had eaten John decided that we were going to walk home. That was until he pulled me down the familiar street, back to the club. I stopped. John turned and smiled.

"Just one drink Sherlock. It'll do you good" he said as he tugged on my arm gently. I went willingly.

He walked us to the door and the bouncers recognised both of us, welcomed us back and let us pass through. The club was crowded again as John guided us to the bar and ordered for us. The bartender was the same as last night and he gave John a suggestive smile as he winked at him. Something inside me twisted. Was that jealousy? When he came back with our drinks he leaned over to John and whispered something in his ear making John blush.

One drink turned into two and two into three until I'd lost count. The bartender didn't give up though. He kept flirting shamelessly with John the whole night and the more John drank the more touching the bartender did. It wasn't like John was ignoring me, he wasn't. But it was when the bartender leaned over to give John a kiss that I snapped.

I pulled John to me roughly and clashed our lips together, my tongue running along his bottom lip begging entrance. I felt him shiver and he opened his mouth, my tongue slipped in and tangled with his. My hands went to his hips and one of his wound in my hair the other holding my neck and pulling me closer. When we pulled back gasping I looked over to the bartender and he moved back, raising his hands up in a submissive way before going to the other end of the bar. I turned back to look at John, he had a questioning look on his face.

"I love you John" I said pulling him close so I could speak in his ear, making sure he'd hear me. "No one compares to you. I look at people and compare them to you. I know I don't let on that I feel, I usually don't feel, but you changed all that. The moment I saw you I was attracted. I need you though, weather that be as a friend or a partner I don't care just as long as I have you around"

"I think we should get home" John said smiling before pulling me into another kiss. This one was softer, calmer, and sweeter than the other.

"I think that's a good idea" I replied when we broke apart.

I woke up groggily. I could feel a weight on my chest and wondered what it was before I realised it was moving. I looked down and saw the top of John's head. I smiled as I recalled what happened the previous night.

We'd got back to the house quickly, deciding to get a taxi. The whole ride we spent kissing and touching each other. We stumbled through the front door and up the stairs but could only make it to the living room. We collapsed on the floor, not making it to the couch. We'd kissed as we removed each others clothes, touching, kissing and sucking on the newly exposed skin.

We made love for hours, we were slow and sensual and fast and hard and just kept going. I loved every second of it. The best part was watching John come. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. His eyes blown, pupils so big there's barely any colour shown in his eyes. His face flushed, his whole body covered in sweat. I grinned as I remembered the way he'd called my name, long, guttural, almost animalistic.

"Hello" I looked down and saw John looking at me.

"Hello, love" I replied as he leaned up and kissed me for a long time, re-kindling the feelings of last night.

"By the way" he said smiling. "I didn't really say it last night but I love you" he kissed me again.

As the kiss deepened and we began to carry on where we left off the previous night I began to think that I was glad I had John in my life, that the future was looking better, especially the immediate future. Then John moved making me stop thinking completely.

**Fin**

* * *

So guys, what did you think?

Please comment :D


End file.
